A KibaHina Story
by MyNameIsEarl24
Summary: Hinata decides she wants to take things to the next level...and Kiba has no idea what the heck she's talking about...Kibahina !ONESHOT LEMON! Dedicated to ShadowGirl4496! Hope you enjoy! R


**Hey! this is my very first one-shot! And i would like to dedicate this to ShadowGirl4496 (AKA Sierra) , she has told me alot about writing. And because of her, I am writing this. And I'm using KibaHina for it, cuz i like this pairingand it is also her favorite, then next I'll do a ShikaIno. :) This story takes place when they're 19.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Hinata stared into Kiba's dog like eyes. "Kiba...we've been going out for two years, correct?" she asked. Kiba nodded. "Yes."

Hinata had called Kiba over to her house, and said it was very important. That she really need to do something with him. And that, of course, made him confused. He didn't understand, all she said was: "Kiba! Hi, can you come over?" And "Good, now look, I really need you to be here! I need to talk to you about something very important. And get here quick so we can get busy faster!"

Yep. That totally confused him.

Hinata's eyes moved down as her cheeks turned a light pink. Kiba blinked. "Is something wrong Hinata? Cuz' you know you can tell me anything." he told her, his fingers moving under her chin and lifting her head to peer into her eyes. Hinata smiled slightly. "Yes Kiba. I know. It's just..."

"What? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No...I just...want to take our relationship...to the next level." she said. Kiba blinked a few times. He didn't understand one bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hinata's eyes widend as she pulled away from his slightly. "You don't get what I'm talking about?!"

"Am I surposed to?"

"YES!!"

"Huh? Well I don't..."

**BOOOOOONK!**

"OW HINATA THAT HURT!!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing the top of his head where Hinata had hit him. **(She is more Confident in this)** Hinata calmed down and sighed, moving closer to him on the couch they were sitting on in her living room. She sat on his lap and put her hands behind his head, lightly rubbing the spot she had punched him. She looked him in the eye.

"Are you SURE you don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked. Kiba's eyes looked back and forth.

"What happens if I say yes?" he asked. Hinata sighed again. "Kiba, I'm talking about sex."

Kiba's face flushed at her words and gasped lightly. "O-Oh! oh oh oh! I get it now! Man, I should of know thats what you were talking about. I've been training with Naruto way too often." Kiba replied. Hinata smiled as she leaned in and lightly kissed his lips and closed her eyes.

Kiba closed his eyes as well and kissed back. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Kiba looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure, Hinata? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

Hinata stared into his eyes as her face turned pink. "Yes, Kiba. I'm ready for you. Please." Hinata

got up from the living room couch and grabbed Kiba's hand. "What are you doing, Hinata?" he asked. Hinata looked at him, and smirked.

"I want to take this to the bedroom. Will have more room."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Alright." Then he picked up Hinata bridal-style. She laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him over and over again as they walked up the stairs, making him almost fall down them a few times.

_-0-Hinata's Room-0-_

Kiba layed Hinata on their bed gently and kissed her passionetly. Afer he stopped, Hinata said, "I want your love so much." Kiba smirked. "All right. Are you ready, Hinata?" he asked. "Yes." she replied.

They took off all of their clothes (Except for their underclothes), dropped them on the floor and got under the covers under their bed. They tickled and played with each other untill Kiba was on top of Hinata. He stared at her large breast and then at Hinata. Hinata blushed. "Kiba, don't stare."

He looked up at her. "Why?"

"Cuz.'"

"Cuz' why?"

"Cuz' its embaressing!"

He smirked and leaned down, placing his lips on hers. "hinata, you don't have to be shy with me. Your beautiful...inside and out."

"Really?"

"Really." he kissed her once more. Kiba then unclipped the front of Hinata's bra and removed it from her breasts and tossed them on the bedroom floor. He gently grabbed both of her breasts, which made Hinata let out a short gasp, breaking the kiss, and blushed a shade of light pink. She looked into his eyes.

"Not too rough, Kiba."

"I know. I'll be gentle."

He kissed her again, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth. She moaned.

Kiba pinched her light pink nipples at the same time, wanting to hear her moans. "Kiba! Not so rough! I just told you that! A girl's breasts are sensitive!" she exclaimed. "Sorry." Kiba apologized. Kiba removed his hands from her breasts, but Hinata grabbed both of his hands and put them back on her chest.

"I didn't say stop now did I?" She said with a smile on her face. Kiba smiled back and continued, but this time he moved down and he put his mouth over Hinata's right breasts and sucked at it. "Ohhh Kiba..."

He smirked as she moaned softly. He let her breast fall out of his mouth, and he moved down. Then he pulled the covers off of them and adjusted Hinata's lower half of her body (Her hips and legs includig something else...) to the end of the bed. Kiba uncrossed Hinata's legs and faced her pink panties. "Are you going to do anything yet?" Hinata asked timidly. As soon as she said something, Kiba had started licking Hinata's womanhood through her panties. She moaned out loud and felt herself getting wet as Kiba kept going. Kiba felt, saw and tasted her wetness, but ignored it and slipped her panties off with his hand and slid it down Hinata's slender legs.

After he took her panties off, he stared to stare at her fully naked body. "Kiba, Please don't stare at me. I'm so embarrased." Hinata said as she covered her breasts with her hands and arms.

"You shouldn't be, Hinata. You're look like a beautiful goddess compared to other women." Kiba answered politely. She smiled and said: "Are you going to do anything, Kiba, or just stare at me?" Kiba then seperated her legs from each other, and looked at Hinata's full womanhood one more time before he started licking it. Hinata moaned and put her hands behind his head, pulling him closer. Then he stopped and slid his index and middle finger inside of her and began to push in and out.

This made Hinata clutch the sheets and wrap her legs around Kiba. He pumped in and out faster and faster, untill he heard Hinata shout out, "KIBA-KUN!! I'M GOING TO BURST!!" Then Hinata climaxed. Her juices were all over Kiba's hand and he licked it. _"She tastes so sweet."_ Kiba thought in his mind. Kiba then grabbed a towel and wiped his hand and the leftover juices all over Hinata's womanhood. He then tossed it on the bed, stood up and climbed over Hinata's naked body (Who had put her whole body back on the bed) and said, "Are you Ok?"

"never better." she replied, grabbing his head and smashing her lips onto his. "Now it's my turn." She said slyly and with a smile. Then out of nowhere, Kiba had found himself pinned down on the bed by his girlfriend. "Wow, Hinata!" Kiba said with a shock. "I didn't know you were so strong!"

"No no no no, Kiba, your just weak." Hinata said back sarcastically, shaking her head. "Hey, thats not nice." he told her. She smirked. "I know."

She then took off Kiba's t-shirt that he was wearing and started to lick down Kiba's chest. She nibbled on his six-pack as she went down further and further Kiba's body. Hinata finally came across Kiba's boxers and stuck her hand down inside, feeling and touching Kiba's fully erected manhood. She then pulled Kiba's manhood out from the hole in the middle of Kiba's boxers, and pulled the covers from under her. "You're so big, Kiba. I didn't even realize it untill just now!" Hinata said amazed.

Kiba just blushed and said, "Thanks...I think..." Hinata giggled and then put her hands on Kiba's member and started to stroke it, and Kiba groaned out Hinata's name over and over again as she kept going. She then put the member in her mouth, pumped it in and out and licked it while she brushed her

long purple hair back from her face. "H-Hinata..." he groaned. "I'm g-gonna-"

Too late.

Kiba finally came on Hinata's breast and her face. Hinata licked the cum off of her breast and she savored the taste, even though it sent a burning sensation down down her throat. After she was done, she grabbed the towel that Kiba had used earier and used it to wipe down her face, her breast and Kiba's member to get the rest of the cum. She then tossed it in their dirty hamper and crawled on top of Kiba and layed on top of him. She smirked as he glanced at her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Never better."

He smiled at her. "Hinata...are you ready?" Kiba asked Hinata. She nodded. "Did you want me to start off, Hinata?"

"Yes...but can we get under the covers first?"

"Sure, Hinata." Kiba said with a smile.

They got underneath the covers and Kiba was on top and Hinata was on bottom. As Hinata finished

adjusting herself, Kiba grabbed his member with one hand and slid the top of it around Hinata's

womanhood. This caused Hinata to moan so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear. "Ohhh,

Kiba...please don't torture me. Just please stick it in." Kiba nodded and then slowly pushed himself

inside her.

Hinata started to tense up because she felt pain as Kiba was going through inside her. Then she felt Kiba hit something inside her. "It's her barrier..." Kiba thought to himself. "Hinata, You know this is going to hurt, right?"

"Yeah...let's just get it over with." Hinata answered. Kiba adjusted himself one more time before thrusting in fast and quick, finally breaking the barrier.

Hinata yelled and screamed out in pain as she clutched the sheets with her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata! I-I didn't mean to-" Kiba was interupped because Hinata was kissing him. After she was done, Kiba asked, "Weren't you just-"

"I thought you knew that it goes away really fast, Kiba." Kiba just scoffed and sighed with relief. Hinata then pulled, pushed and pinned Kiba (For the second time) to the bed. "Hinata...you may be stronger than me!" Kiba laughed. Hinata just giggled and then adjusted herself on the top of Kiba's member and slowly eased down on it, untill he was all the way inside of her. She then went up and down on Kiba's member, causing moans and groans throughout the bedroom. Kiba put her hands on Hinata's hips to get more pleasure and to go faster.

"H-Hinata..."

"K-Kiba..."

They both moaned and groaned as they both came. Hinata Fell on top of Kiba, and Kiba held her close.

"Woah..." she sighed. Kiba nodded slightly. "yeah..."

They both sat in silence for a while, the only sound being heard was the sound of their heavy breathing.

Hinata moved her head up and looked up at Kiba's face. She smiled. Kiba was sound asleep. She lightly kissed his cheek. "You are so cute, Kiba, I love you." she whispered, smiling while laying her head on his chest. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slepp with the one she loved.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Holy crap! I finally finished! YAY!! Anyay, review this and tell me if you liked it,cuz I worked hard on it, and it kinda took me 4ever. And Sierra I hope you like it, and I love your stories, and btw...WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES!? Ugh...I wanna read what happens in them...but anyway, back to my story, Review...I guess...**


End file.
